


The Minn-Erva Gambit

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ennilux Corporation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing, Love, Trial by Combat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tumblr convos. Mostly an excuse for Skoulson sexy times. Guess the inspiration for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and Skye are trapped and in the hands of the Inhumans/Ennilux Corporation.

In the white room, Skye stood closest the wall furthest from where she’d seen the door appear.  And then disappear.

A man in a tidy sterilization suit appeared again through the seamless opening in the room.

“The man you came with,” he asked. “When did he experience the change?”

“Where is he?”

“Contained,” the man said, putting his arms behind his back.

“What does that mean, ‘contained’?” she asked him, narrowing her eyes.

“Our bioscanners detected Kree DNA in his blood.”

“He’s not like me,” she explained. “He was experimented on, without his consent.”

“How unfortunate,” the man said with a sigh, turning back towards the way he’d came.

“Hey!” Skye yelled after him. “I want to see him.”

“That, I’m afraid, is forbidden.  Someone else will be along to speak with you shortly. About the next steps.”

 

***

"I should have never let the two of you out of my sight."

“ _May_ ," Skye interrupted, trying to get her to focus. "Have you seen him?”

“No,” the other woman said, pressing her lips together, regaining herself. “What can you tell me about these people?”

“They’re talking about some kind of ritual, what I went through in the temple.  And they wanted to know if Coulson had been through the same.”

“Because of the GH-325?” she asked.

“Yes,” Skye answered. “They said they detected Kree DNA in his blood,” Skye said, watching people pass along in the dark hallway through the transparent walls of her cell.

“They’re concerned with bloodlines. They wanted to know about my mother and father.”

“They questioned you?” May nodded.

“Yeah.  But I’m worried that they’re isolating Coulson because he’s some kind of anomaly to them.”

“We’ll have to figure a way to get you both out of this.”

“They don’t want to hurt me,” Skye said. “I’m certain of it.  We need to get Coulson out. That’s the priority.”

“Agreed,” May said, raising her eyebrows at Skye slightly.

Another technician stopped outside as the walls turned opaque and then solid.

“Are you sure they can’t hear us?” Skye whispered.

May patted the pocket of her field jacket.

“I brought a dampener with me, just in case,” May turned back towards the door. “Get as much information as you can.  Use _everything_ you’ve been taught.  We’ll talk soon.”

Skye looked at the floor then lifted her head to stare at the technician coming through the entrance.

“We’ll get him, Skye,” May said, squeezing her arm.

 

***

 

“Doesn’t anyone have any rights around here?” Skye yelled, banging on the wall. “I want to see my lawyer!”

She back away then focused and used her abilities to ripple a wave against the wall.

When it appeared to have no effect, she concentrated harder, focusing intensely on the ground.

It had been at least 10 hours since she’d seen May.  She’d waited long enough.

Closing her eyes, she thought back to the training exercises May had shown her.  Finding that calm center and then unleashing the full force against the wall.

The ground actually shifted and there was a ripple effect through the wall.

Skye smiled and took a deep breath, preparing to do the same again.

“Enough,” came the voice beyond the wall, as it went transparent. “Come with us.”

Skye stepped out into the hall, gazing around at the dark corridor.  It appeared to be a natural structure, possibly underground.

They didn’t attempt to cuff her, and she followed in silence after them as they climbed steps towards light at the end of the tunnel.

Squinting, she peered around the empty chamber, cylindrical in shape, similar to the one she’d seen in the temple where she’d been changed.  The light streamed in from up above.

This room was much larger, though, with elaborate carvings all over the wall.  It reminded her of the symbols Coulson had made and the markings on the Obelisk.

As the technicians stood nearby, another group came through an archway at the far end.

A mixture of people, difference ages and races, and one very elderly man dressed in some kind of ceremonial garb.

And Coulson.

Skye lurched forward as two of the technicians attempted to restrain her.

“Coulson!”

She yelled his name, but he didn’t respond to her at all.  His eyes were lowered, and she could tell by his gait that something was very wrong.

The procession stopped in front of her.

“What have you done to him?” she demanded.

The older man came forward.

“Since you have gone through the change, you are accepted. Welcome.”

“Fine, what about him?” she asked, looking over nervously at Coulson.

“He lives, but, his blood boils.  We will see if he survives.”

Skye looked on in horror as Coulson lifted his head.  There were no whites to his eyes, just deep red pools.

Then she noticed the guards next to him holding batons and that his hands were shackled.

The man’s eyes followed hers.

“It’s for your safety,” he said. “He’s dangerous.”

“Because of what you did to him,” Skye accused.

“Such things are an abomination to us.”

“Things?!” Skye said, stepping towards him as the man and woman on either side of him stepped towards her. “He didn’t choose that.  It was done to him.”

“Regardless,” he said. “The ancient rites remain unchanged.”

“Screw your ancient rites,” Skye said. “I’m taking him with me and we’re out of here.”

“You are free to go,” the man said. “He is not.”

 “Please,” she said, staring over at Coulson.

“If I let him go right this moment,” the man said. “He would try to kill you.  Do you want that?”

“Then, undo whatever it is you did to him,” she said. “Make it stop.”

“I’m afraid there is no turning back now.  The ritual must be satisfied.  The balance must be maintained.”

Skye crossed her arms and stared at the man.

“I’m one of you?” she asked, testily.

“Yes,” the man said, looking slightly annoyed.

“Then I want to know all about this ritual,” she said. “Since it’s my birthright and everything.”

The man’s eyes narrowed at her.

“Very well,” he said, waving one of the men behind him forward.

“You have twenty-four hours.”

 

***

 

“There is only one way out of this,” Skye said, looking up at May.

“Coulson will kill me if I…” she began.

“Coulson will die if I don’t,” she said, putting her thumb against her lips and pacing the length of the cell.   "The information Sif gave us is our only option now. I can challenge them for possession of him.”  

“In what sense?” May asked, shaking her head.

“I think the word,” Skye said, walking towards the ancient-looking book on the table and putting her finger against the page until she found the right term. “Concubinus,” she said. “Yup.”

She shrugged off the implications as May raised her eyebrows and leaned across the table to begin reading it, while Skye gave her a moment.

“Historically, it looks like this legal challenge was used to enter into a relationship with another party outside of the recognized social norms,” she added, as May turned the page and read on.

“They get to decide the terms of the challenge,” May warned, looking up at the other woman. “What I can tell from their history,” she said, flipping the book shut, “It’s usually some sort of trial by combat.”

“Yeah, guess they wanted to make endangering the genetic line high stakes,” Skye sighed.

“You’re _just_ learning to master your powers,” May said.

“Yes, but I _have_ powers,” she said.  “And I used them earlier, and it disrupted their tech.  I can do this May.  Actually, I have to.”

"We need a third option," May said resolutely, standing from her seat.

"I have an idea."

 

***

 

"Back in less than twenty four hours. Did you change your mind?"

Skye stared back at the smug expression on the old man's face as he sat on the dais looking down at her.

"I invoke the principle of Minn-Erva."

The man leaned forward in the seat. "You don't know what you ask," he said sharply, his cool demeanor crumbling.

"Actually, I do," she said, smirking. "The potential to produce superior offspring capable of advancing the evolutionary potential of the Kree is of the utmost importance to the Empire." She paused for a moment, watching his expression. "Did I get all that right?"

"The abomination you call Phil Coulson is not superior in any way..."

"Guess you didn't spend much time with him," Skye interrupted. "He's pretty superior, if you know what I..."

"And I, by right," he shouted over her, "As the head of the ruling council, may challenge you!" He stretched his neck for a moment and sitting back down calmly in his ruling seat. "We will choose our champion."

He pushed a button on the chair and a door appeared to open in the stone at the far end of the room.

She turned to look at the small hooded figure standing out of the arc of light trailing across the floor.

Slowly, it moved forward, coming to stand before the seat, staring up the steps to look at the old man, and then turned to Skye, pulling away the hood with clawed hands.

"I challenge you," Raina said. "For possession of the man named Phil Coulson."

"Raina?!" Skye said, shocked at both her otherworldly appearance, and the memories of the last time she had heard that voice. "What do you have to do with this?"

"Everything," Raina said, looking over Skye with golden eyes. "I intend to make you suffer just as much as I have."

"Your suffering was your own doing," Skye said, walking towards her. "And it's already cost me too much," she added, thinking of Trip. "If you think I'll stand down while you interfere again, I can promise, it's going to be for the last time."

"Sweetie," Raina said, taunting as she lifted a clawed hand. "I'd love to see you try it."

"Enough!" the man said, standing and walking down the steps.

He reached the bottom and put one hand on Raina's shoulder, as she released a breath and turned to look up at him.

"Raina is one of us," he said. "She belongs here. You, though, Skye. You're such a disappointment."

"Crying over here," Skye said, rolling her eyes.

"I think a lesson is in order," he said, looking back towards the door Raina had entered.

There were figures standing just outside of it, he motioned with his hand as they approached.

"My choice," he said, looking over at Skye, as she watched them enter the shaft of light.

"Is him."

Skye looked on in horror at Coulson staring back at her.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Raina said with a smile.

 

***

"I always knew there was more to him than just those suits," Raina said, admiring Coulson stripped from the waist down.

"You'll get yours," May answered, staring ahead, as they stood next to each other.

"Someone is going to lose today," Raina said. "I wonder who will lose more?"

May tightened her jaw and watched Skye enter the combat ring, similarly stripped with only a thin band around her chest. Her eyes traced the walls lined with observers and spectators, already planning an escape route.

"These guys really love their rituals," Raina continued. "They want to make sure to record every single mark upon the flesh. It's considered an honor, you know. To _die_ this way."

"There's no honor in this," May replied. "You're just a coward, Raina, who can't live with high price of your own choices," she said, looking over at the woman with a savage smile. "Is it everything you wanted after all?"

Raina turned and walked away from her, pulling the hood of her robe up to cover her face.

"The Principle of Minn-Erva," the old man said. There was an intense rattling of weapons among the people gathered in the room. "For the glory of the Empire!" he said, raising his hands as shouts joined in.

He closed his fists and the room became quiet.

"One among us, Skye, has chosen this path," he said, looking over at her standing within the illuminated blue ring that glowed from beneath the floor of the circular chamber.

There was a shout and then silence again.

"And as arbiter of the ancient rite, we choose a champion, so that the challenge may be worthy," he said, his lip curling, as Coulson's shackles were unlocked and he stared down at his free hands. "May his blood boil until his last breath."

There was a low hum through the room, a disapproving sound.

He raised his hands again and it ceased.

"Let it begin."

  
***

"Coulson," Skye said, staring back at him. "Snap out of it!"

She ducked as Coulson lunged at her, evading his fists as she took calculated steps backwards.

On a good day, Coulson was stronger than her.  Whatever they'd done to him had changed that.

He got his hands on her, and flung her away, sending her sliding against the dusty floor as she got to her feet.

"I don't want to fight you!" she said, as he advanced on her.

She kicked out his legs from behind and brought him to his knees.  Her fist hit at the nerves in his side and she pinned his arm behind his shoulder.

There was a sound like stone scraping on stone, and she looked over to see pillars raising up out of the ground with bladed weapons sitting on them.

"Great."

She took one look at him, then let go and raced towards one, grabbing it by the scabbard, then spun towards the other, taking them both in her hands and swinging them around in her wrists, pointing them at him.

Coulson stepped towards her and landed a punch.

"Okay, " she said, staggering backwards, wiping away the blood on her face with the back of her hand.  "That really hurt my feelings."

He caught her wrist and she turned and pushed her foot against his chest, sending him towards the edge of the circle.

As his foot touched it, an electrified field appeared that sent a charge through him, making him collapse to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Coulson?" she said, walking towards him.

He reached out and gripped her wrist, pulling her past him towards the field.

She dropped the swords and concentrated her powers at the ground before her, making it raise up to stop her momentum as she crashed against it painfully.

Turning back, she watched him lift a weapon.

The other was on the ground closer to her and she dove for it as he pinned her hand beneath his foot.

"Don't make me do this," she pleaded.

She twisted out of the way as he swung down at her and then put her hand on the sword and sent a vibration up it that forced him to let go.

As it dropped to the ground, she pushed another wave against it that sent it clattering against the opposite side of the barrier, sending shocked gasps through the crowd.

 

***

 

"Why doesn't she end this?!" Raina asked, reappearing next to May, putting her hand on the woman's arm.

"You wouldn't understand," May said, pulling away, watching Skye and Coulson intently.

Coulson moved towards her, and put his leg up on her, wrapping his knee around her neck, pulling her back down to the ground with him.

"Phil," May said, stepping forward towards the ring.

Skye wrapped her hands around his leg, as it choked off her breathing, muttering soundless words.

"Use your powers, you fool!" Raina yelled.

May marched towards the old man sitting on the dais as the guards blocked her path with their weapons.

"Haven't you seen enough?!" she yelled, pointing back at them struggling. "What do you get out of her dying?! Is this what you wanted?!"

Skye gasped for air, reaching for Coulson.

And then her body went slack.

The circle dimmed and Coulson suddenly froze in place.

Sliding free of her, he looked down at her still body, as though he was just seeing her for the first time.

" _Skye?_ "

"It is finished," the old man said, pointing towards the circle.

Coulson started to shake as he leaned over her, his hand reaching out to touch her face, then her heart, her eyes staring open up at him.

" _No_."

"Phil," May said, walking towards him, her heart in her throat.

"Oh God," he said, his hands suddenly animated, touching her pulse, then pulling her up into his arms. "What have I done?"

"It wasn't your fault," May said, standing over him.

"It seems you were worthy, after all."

Coulson's eyes rose to see the old man regarding him.

"You have cost me _everything_ ," he seethed, his eyes clear and his voice full of the rage he had possessed moments before.  

"My mistake," the old man said, disappointed, turning away.

"We know her father," May said to him, like a command. He paused. "She comes with us."

May turned back to Coulson rocking Skye in his arms, repeating her name over and over.

"Phil," she said quietly. "We have to go. _Now_."

"I can't...," he said, choking on his words. "I can't leave without her."

Her eyes glistened, staring down at him looking up at her, a tear running down the side of his face.

"As you wish," the old man sighed, waving his hand as people began to file out of the room.  "The one named Coulson will receive the honor due before he leaves."

Raina watched Coulson pick up Skye in his arms, as though there was no one there but the two of them.

She felt empty inside.

  
***

 

Coulson walked up the ramp into the hangar of the Bus.

"May, I'm appointing you Director."

"Coulson...," she started, following after him.

"Effective immediately, " he demanded. "I'm unfit for duty," he continued. "I'm compromised."

May exchanged a glance with him, then looked down at his hand.

In it was an emblem of some kind. The laurels of his victory.

Noticing her looking at it, he took it and then threw it against the wall.

"It's over," he said, shaking his head. "The GH-325, the Obelisk, the temple, all of it...it's because of me. If she'd never met me, then maybe..."

"Phil," she interrupted, "You need to listen to me." She put her hand on his arm. "Skye...,"

"I'm _not_ SHIELD without Skye," he said, shaking his head at her. "Do you understand?"

May smiled slightly, as he took on first a confused, and then an offended expression.

"Might want to run that by me first."

Coulson's eyes went wide and he spun around.

Skye was standing behind him, leaning against the doors of the MedLab, as Simmons stood by with a shy smile.

"Skye!"

His face lit up and he ran towards her, pulling her into his arms, staring into her eyes as she stared back.

"Wow, it's good to see you too, sir," she said, fighting between a smile and a laugh, tearing up. "You are _you_ , aren't you?"

Her hand ran over the lapel of his suit jacket, smoothing it down as she bit her lower lip.

"How?" he asked, amazed, leaning his forehead against hers.

"It was her idea," May said, lifting her chin towards Skye.

Coulson peered back at May. "You both planned all of this?"

"We had to get you out somehow," Simmons said. "May thought if we faked Skye's death, they would let you both go. I gave her a timed drug that would simulate cardiac arrest, and then we revived her. Oh.  Sif helped, too."

"They _did_ want Skye, after all," May said. "And Skye...wanted _you_."

Skye smiled up at him sweetly as he turned back to look at her.

"This sounds complicated," he said, smiling a little.

"It is," Skye replied. "I'm happy...to give you a full debrief."

"Simmons," May spoke up. "I'd like to take a look at Skye's medical charts, make sure she's in the clear."

"Oh, yes!" Simmons answered, dragging her eyes away from Skye and Coulson. "Well of course, I did a thorough exam and she's _just_ the picture of health," she went on, as May took her arm, leading her into the MedLab. "Of course, it doesn't hurt to run the results a few times, just to be..."

The doors swished closed behind them.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Coulson explore the obvious implications of his emotional display.

"I thought I'd lost you."

His back was turned to her, he'd taken his jacket off and his hands were gripping the back of one of the chairs against his desk.

"It wasn't your fault."

"You said that," he turned over his shoulder. "I remember. You were saying that over and over again to me..."

"We had a plan, Coulson." She walked up to him, and put her hand on his back, as he bowed his head.

"The things they made me feel," he said. "They're still inside of me."

Her arms wrapped around his middle, and he let himself be pulled against her, as she rested her face against his shoulders.

Hands sliding over hers as she held him from behind, he took her fingers between his, holding them.

She pulled free of him and he turned to face her.

"So are other things," she added, stepping closer to him. He watched her, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

Her hand ran over the two-day beard on his face. "Your kindness. And gentleness."

He swallowed, staring back up at her

"I've always admired that about you," she continued, putting her fingers through his hair. "From the first day that I met you."

"Thank you," he said. "For saving me."

"I...," she felt herself actually start to blush, and she looked away, pulling back her hand.

"More than just today, Skye," he said, reaching his own hand up to tilt her chin towards him.

She meant to reply, to say something...important, but instead she took another step towards him, her fingers touching his knees.

Her eyes followed the movement of his tongue as the tip licked across his lower lip, his fingers touching her face, then her neck.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, tracing the line of her collar bone.

"I'm fine," she said, closing her eyes when she felt the roughness of his stubble gently press into the side of her neck, followed by his soft lips.

"I never, ever, want to hurt you," he said, kissing his way slowly upwards.

Her fingers tightened on his knees, and then their mouths were on each other's, his hand against the back of her neck, drawing her deeper into his undemanding, open-mouthed kiss.

She fit herself closer against him, letting him tilt her head to get more access to her mouth, sliding her eager hands up his thighs to his hips as she pulled him against her.

He groaned at the contact between them, drawing her lower lip between his, then standing up off the desk, still kissing her, grabbing her around the waist to hug her against him.

"Come on," he said, offering his hand.

She slipped her fingers into his palm and he squeezed, leading her into his private quarters through the door behind his office.

"I read up on Kree mating rituals," she said, looking his room over. "For at least two hours. Almost as boring as reading SHIELD data logs."

"Yeah?" he asked, watching her inside his space. "Anything useful?"

She walked toward him, started to loosen his tie. "Some of it came in handy," she smiled.

He watched her fingers take apart his shirt with fascination. "They mentioned something to me," he said. "Principle of Minn-Erva?"

"It lets someone like me," she said, sliding his shirt to the floor with his tie. "Have someone like you."

"Have?" he asked, raising his eyebrows

"Well, between you and me, I prefer for you to give," she teased, running her hands underneath the bottom his t-shirt, feeling his muscles tense and his breath catch.

"Gladly," he said, kissing her again, whispering into her ear. "Whatever you want."

"I appreciate that," she said, sliding her hand along his arm as she went to sit at the edge of his bed. "What I'd like, is some of your kindness and gentleness." She leaned back into the bed, resting on her elbows. "All over my body."

He locked eyes with her, then pulled his undershirt over his head, tossing it aside, along with his shoes, taking her in for just a moment as she looked at the scar on his chest.

Then he crawled across her onto the bed with her.

"Skye," he said her name, then kissed her on the mouth. He said it again, then touched his lips to her chin, as her fingers drew along the line of his scar.  He repeated it against her ear, then her neck, as his fingers pushed up the bottom of her t-shirt.

He drew her up to sit up against him, taking the shirt off, as his hands slid under her bra, running his thumbs across her nipples as she arched into him, sighing into his mouth.

His rough face drew down across them as he took her bra apart and sucked the raised pink flesh into his mouth, one after the other.

Then his tongue traced an invisible line down her stomach, as he stopped at her scars, kissing them in turn.

She pulled a pillow up behind her head, watching him unbutton her jeans and then tug them down until he was at her boots, which he unlaced one by one, before yanking the pants free.

He slowly kissed along her ankle, then her knees, his tongue lapping at the inside of her thighs until his fingers outlined the evident wetness on her underwear.

"I'm going to make you come," he promised.

"Oh, boy," she said, pushing her knees together at the tone in his voice. He smiled and gently pushed her knees open, moving her underwear to the side with one finger. He drew it along her folds, then spread her with both hands, eyes on hers as he pressed his tongue against her.

Her hips raised up involuntarily and his lips moved over her clit, sucking it into his mouth, closing his eyes as he tasted her. She pressed a hand down against his head.

"Coulson," she groaned, and then gave a sharp breath as he inserted a finger as his tongue continued working. "This is...I'm not..."

She just stopped talking when he slid in another finger and worked them in and out of her.

Her vision clouded when he bent them, hips raised up off the bed once more as she let out a loud gasp, as he continued gently licking and sucking.

"Okay?" he asked her, looking kind of smug as he sat up at the edge of the bed.

Trying to catch her breath, she stared back at him. "You know that was okay."

"Just okay?" he asked, looking a little disappointed, as she sat up and swung the pillow at him.

He laughed and grabbed it from her. "Some thanks."

"Come here," she said, pulling him forward by his belt. "I want to thank you." She kissed him in the afterglow, tasting herself on his flushed mouth. "All of you."

He took apart his belt quickly, sliding his boxers and his trousers down together, as she saw his rock-hard cock bobbing free.

"Okay. Impressive," she said, pulling him down on top of her as he chuckled.

"You're so wet," he said, feeling her hand on him, guiding his head inside of her. "I won't last long."

"It's okay," she said, feeling him groan into her mouth as he pushed into her.

"Oh, God, Skye."

"I came so fast," she said, moaning as she relaxed once he was completely inside of her. He rolled his hips against her, starting to take in shallow breaths to maintain control as he worked himself into her.

"You really did," he agreed, sitting back, pulling her hips down against him, as he pushed in slow and deep.

Her fingers traced along his jaw and down his neck, over his chest as she touched every part of him she could.

"You're unbelievable," he said, thrusting into her more quickly, staring at her fingers sliding between her legs.

Only a moment, then she pulled him down into a fierce kiss, releasing into each other, eyes gazing back as they both came together.

He collapsed against her, his chest moving with heavy breaths.

"I love you."

She brushed her hand lightly through his hair, as he looked up at her.

"I love you, too."

He smiled and gave a happy sigh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Minerva (Minn-Erva) was a Kree scientist from the comics who attempted to convince the Kree Captain Marvel that the two of them would produce superior offspring capable of advancing the evolutionary potential of the Kree species.


End file.
